Bowsers Last Stand
by buffalomikem
Summary: A fanfic that is about all the great charecters in the new Nintendo game comeing out for the wii.


**Bowser's last stand**

Mario crept into Bowsers castle to save Princess Peach for the 66 time, but this time their was a sense of victory in the air. Not in the sense that Mario knew he would save Princess Peach again. This was a different feeling, a strong feeling of victory that came from somewhere.

"Mario I am over here."

"Princess Peach where is Bowser."

"If you run fast enough you may be able to catch him, he turned to the right over there in the not to far distance."

"Does he have the combination to get you out?"

"Yes!"

"Don't worry Princess Peach I'll save you for the 66 time."

Mario ran down the corridor and tripped over a cord that ran all the way to a projector in the far room. Mario kept quiet and got back up and kept on running. Mario than saw Sonic in a jail off to the corner.

"Yo, Mario."

"My old friend, Sonic what are you doing here."

"Bowser captured all the characters from Super Smash Bros Brawl Tournament and locked them up throughout his castle."

"How the heck did he do that?"

"Mario, it was an easy piece of cake for him to create such evil. He transformed into Giga Bowser and one by one rounded all of us up."

"The question now is why, Sonic."

"I'll tell you why, he has a formula to transform us all into his minions, with our power he could easily take over Mushroom kingdom."

"Than I must finish Bowser off once and for all."

"Throw Bowser into his own lava, Mario."

Mario picked up speed with new energy and power. It was as if he had Sonics powers. Mario was stopped dead in his trails by none other than Kirby.

"Mr. Mario, so very nice to see you, and your little red cap.

"Evil Kirby!"

"You got a problem red caped boy."

"Take this little black dot."

With that Mario hurled five red fireballs at the blackened Kirby. Kirby dodged them all like he played dodge ball every single day. Kirby jumped back and flew forward kicking Mario into the stone wall. Then Kirby floated over to Mario and inhaled him. Kirby now had fireballs and started chucking them at Mario. Exhausted Mario refused to move and Kirby took advantage of this. Kirby turned into a stone and knocked Mario out cold. Kirby started to drag Mario out of the room when Lugi jumped in and threw Kirby down a dugen. Kirby had trouble getting out and Lugi got away carrying his unconscious brother on his back.

"Mario, wake up, wake up, wake up."

"What!"

"Don't scare me like that bro, you were out cold."

"Lugi, did you save me from evil Kirby."

"Yes."

"Lugi, stay here I got the rest taken from here, try and see if you can free any of the other brawlers."

"I'll do my best to save any other brawlers, Mario."

As Mario was sprinting forward he ran into Pit, Pikachu and Samus all locked up in one giant Electric force field. Unfortunately he was unable to help any of them and he kept on going. The light was disappearing and the darkness was overcoming him. Mario finally ran into pitch-blackness, he literally had to use fireballs to navigate. After about 7 hours of finding nothing he was ready to turn around but he was stopped in his path by a fearsome cut to his back. Mario collapsed on the floor.

"Fool show yourself you are no match for a ware wolf, I say show yourself. Do I have to fetch a lantern."

"Link, is it really you?"

"Ah Mario, you should not have shown yourself by word, you will not shoot a single fireball again."

With that the ware wolf jumped at Mario, but Mario was ready and chucked a fireball at the ware wolf. The ware wolf transformed in midair to a darker finger that was wielding a sword of silver.

"Someone is controlling you, Link, don't let them control you."

"You are far to late to save me, I have a duty to capture you and bring you to the master. I must fulfill that duty to be free again."

"I am gone Link you have failed to complete your mission."

Mario echoed this on the wall even though he had not gone anywhere and Link seemed to have lost hope. He started to walk away but then turned around expecting something. Nothing happened and Link continued to walk away. Maro was free to travel on. Mario finally made it out of the dark abyss and light began pouring in and out jumped the Dark Link, the Dark Kirby and could it possibly be Dark Mario.

"Mario, I am your worst nightmare."

"Who are you?"

"I am Dark Mario."

"Where are you from?"

"How am I supposed to know that, it's a me Dark Mario."

You're a crazy lunatic Dark Mario."

Mario slowly realized that the enemy's were surrounding him on all three sides; they were ready for the big kill. Mario took out one of his lucky stars and chucked it across the room it disappeared with delight. Bowsers Castle looked so intimidating at that final moment but no one expected that at that very instant all of the other brawlers would come and rescue Mario.

"Do you have any last words, little Mario?"

"Come to your realization and get rid of the dark in you Link and Kirby."

"Okay, is that all?"

"No!" (With that Mario took off in his Sunshine rocket machine.)

However Dark Mario turned on his sunshine rocket machine and sprayed Mario out of the sky and on to the floor. Then Dark Mario slipped on a banana (what?) and fell on the floor next to Mario. The crew was there, Diddy Kong had thrown his banana at Dark Mario. The battle began to rage on Ike trapped Link, then forced a potion in his Mouth that turned him back to the good side and Fox hunted Kirby down, forcing the potion into Kirby's mouth as well. Dark Mario was a trip, there was only one thing to do, have everyone attack him at once. The brawlers all ganged up and attacked him at once, with that he fell to the floor dead. You could hear Bowser roaring in the background.

"Who dears mess with the creation of Dark Mario, you will pay if you had a part in this."

"I, Mario defeated your Dark Mario, I am ready to pay Bowser, and how much money do I owe you."

"How dare you upset the great Bowser King, RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, you know what I mean Mario."

"No, actually I don't how much cash would you like, do you want a check or a gift receipt."

With that flames of lava started to fill the auditorium.

"This is no Smash Bros Tournament this is for real you little pipsqueaks."

"Were all ready, Bowser!"

"Then let the heat flow from me and crisp you to a cinnamon bun."

Giga Bowser came riding in on a snowboard made to endure fire. He started to attack with lava coming from his mouth. Samus use a torpedo attack; it didn't have much effect on Bowser. Wario took out an onion and hit Bowser in the head for satisfaction. This did not go over to well and Bowser was chasing after Wario until Zelda cast a spell on King Koopa flinging him away. Donkey Kong punched at Bowser and hit him. Pit shot arrows from a distance and Mario was using every know attack to man against the Big Giga Bowser, nothing had much of an effect. A pokemon trainer came riding in on Yoshi; he had an idea that would waste his only Master Ball. He chucked the Master Ball at Bowser. Bowser flew into the Master Ball like a transparent image. Mario had the privlage of taking the Maser Ball and throwing it into a deserted cave.

**I don't own Brawl, Nintendo does.**


End file.
